


Can't Help It If We're Horny.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Nouis smut, One Shot, Smut, bottom!Niall, one direction smut, prompt, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is bored. And horny. Louis is also horny and while they're stuck on the tourbus with the other boys, they just can't help themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It If We're Horny.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Nouis x x x

"Niall be quiet! The others will wake up!" Louis whispered. Niall just carried on giggling, “stop tickling me then Lou!" Louis let go of Niall’s sides and let the younger boy catch his breath. Niall cuddled into Louis’s side and sighed, “Louuuuu, I’m bored." Louis chuckled and flipped them over so he was straddling Niall’s waist, “I can fix that." He said, leaning down to kiss Niall’s lips. Niall snaked his arms around Louis’s neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss with his tongue. Both Louis and Niall were already shirtless, Louis pulled Niall’s shorts off and removed his boxers. Niall did the same to Louis so they were both naked and grinding down on each other’s crotches. Niall let a moan slip and Louis automatically put his hand over Niall’s mouth, “gonna have to be quiet for me Ni." He whispered in Niall’s ear, Niall nodded and Louis took his hand away. Louis spat on his hand and rubbed it thoroughly over his cock, coating it in saliva. Niall didn’t need prepping as they’d already done this earlier, so Louis pushed the head of his cock in Niall’s clenching hole. Niall moaned but quickly buried his head in the pillow in an attempt to muffle the sounds. Louis thrust in quickly, his whole length disappearing into Niall. Louis bit down on his lip hard as he pulled back out and thrust back in, rougher this time. Niall continued to bite the pillow and grip the sheets, his knuckles turning bright white. Louis fucked Niall harder than he ever had before, thrusting so fast the whole bunk bed was moving. Without warning, Niall came, his cock untouched. His eyes fluttered shut as he shot his load over his own chest. Louis groaned as Niall’s tight hole clenched around him. He thrusted one last time before he came inside the blonde boy. Just as Louis was about to pull out, the curtain to the bunk bed flew open to reveal their 3 bestfriends stood there. Liam’s mouth was parted, Harry just smirked and Zayn was half asleep and half angry. Niall quickly grabbed at the covers and pulled them over his and Louis’s body, covering them up. “Arseholes, some people are trying to sleep here!" Zayn mumbled, his head falling onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry laughed, “you boys could at least wait until we reach the hotel before you fuck each other senseless." Niall shrugged, “can’t help it if we’re horny!" He closed the curtain in front of the other boys faces and turned back to Louis. They just stared at each other before they burst out laughing, Louis’s head falling onto Niall’s shoulder. Niall pulled back and winced, “uh Lou, could you like pull out now? it’s getting kind of…sore." Louis chuckled, “sorry babe." He pulled out of Niall and lay down next to him, both of them drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes. My first oneshot :)))) x


End file.
